


Lost

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Study, Coda, Gen, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-06
Updated: 2012-05-06
Packaged: 2017-11-04 22:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's thoughts about something Hester says (7x21 spoilers are a minefield).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost

The words echoed around Dean’s head. From the very moment Cas touched him in hell he was lost. He’d heard many Angels call Cas many things before but that was one he hadn’t heard before.

Lost.

He wondered who Cas had been before he’d met him. He’d always presumed Castiel had been his own person, independent of the other Angels but the way they talked about each other, it was more like they were a collective entity and the idea that Castiel had split from that and that he was living his own life scared them.

Cas had said many times that Dean had given him free will but he’d always presumed he was exaggerating. Maybe he wasn’t.

The way Dean saw it, if Cas had ever been lost, he had found him.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Challenge #30: Weekly Quick Fic #8 @ http://writerverse.livejournal.com  
> 


End file.
